Captive
by everyothermonday
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and then forced to become an unwilling courtesan of sorts Warning inside! Noncon
1. Chapter 1

Something I found in my comp! I wrote this a couple years ago when I was actually still in high school haha I had forgotten about it but I like it enough and thought I'd upload.  
I wish I knew why but I have always liked noncon stories in the Inuyasha world... and since I've read so many, I know I'm not the only one. Super depressing. Non-con. I, of course, do not condone such actions... I just like reading it in works of fiction. Not a very talented writer but hopefully it's not super awful.  
Oh... there's only several chapters and it's not one of those where she falls in love with him super soon or even at all sooooo... if that's what you're looking for... sorry

* * *

The thing about tragedies is that it never befalls bad people. It wasn't a tragedy that Naraku was defeated. He was a monster and he deserved it. It wasn't a tragedy that Sesshoumaru lost his arm. He was attacking Inuyasha and simply received his just deserts. Tragedies only happen to those pure of heart. And Kagome had a heart so pure that tragedy flocked to it like a mouth to a flame.

The final battle occurred roughly six months ago. The gang defeated Naraku but at a heavy price. Miroku succumbed to the poison from the saimyosho and died before the battle was over. Inuyasha died from her arrow at the same time as Naraku. Kikyo vanished like sand in the wind. And Kohaku died the moment Naraku did. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were the only ones that remained. They went back to the village and after a week Shippo could detect the little life growing in Sango's body. Sango sobbed for hours. Kagome never got the chance to ask if it was because she was glad to have a piece of Miroku or because she was upset that Miroku wouldn't get to meet his child. Or maybe both.

She wanted to ask. Not to be cruel but for some understanding. But she never got the chance. Shortly after, she was kidnapped when she went to a neighboring village. And for months she has been held captive in a concrete dungeon with no light or windows. Her captor only ever asked for one thing. And when she refused to give him what he wanted he would whip her. At least in the beginning. She wasn't sure how long it was but after a while he started to rape her. She couldn't wrap her mind around why, just that he did. The upside to it was that meals came more frequently and two servants would come and bathe her regularly now. She supposed the dry crusted blood and filth was a deterrent to what he was doing.

She heard the heavy door start to creek open and lifted her head. She was sitting against a wall with her legs to her chest, covering herself as he kept her unclothed. The door closed behind him and she watched as light filled the room as he set a brazier. He looked down on her, arrogance etched in his features.

"Will you tell me where Tessaiga is?"

It was the one thing Sesshoumaru always asked. He never deviated. He never wavered. Until now she always did some variation of a scoff, insult, and a definite no. But she was tired. She considered if she wanted to continue this fight. She wondered if it was even worth it. But she didn't want to let Inuyasha down or risk Sango and her new baby. Kagome didn't know what Sesshoumaru wanted with the sword but she had no guarantee that it wasn't manslaughter.

"Do you want to know why you dislike humans so much?"

She watched as he raised a brow at her question.

"You come here and you do the exact same thing. You're predictable. You youkai live so long that you form these habits. Inuyasha had them too. Kouga as well and even little Shippo."

"I do not see your point," he told her, evenly tone.

"You cannot control humans. You can never predict them. And because of that you hate them. I imagine you make an enemy out of everyone who doesn't do as you say."

He had a wry smile. "Perhaps. But that does not answer my question."

"You can rot in hell before I even think of giving you that sword."

"It is interesting that you claim humans are not predictable," he was undoing his sash and undressing from the waist up. "You are the most predictable species on the planet."

Before she could blink, he was kneeling in front of her pulling her by her ankle. She let out a short scream as he dragged her to him. She tried kicking him but he grabbed her free leg as well. Out of immense stupidity she leaned up onto her hands and spit in his face.

He slapped her, hard. Her face hit the concrete.

"Predictable and lacking self preservation," he commented as he pushed his hakamas down. Roughly he grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it.

Kagome always thought he was going to rip the thing off with how roughly he grabbed it but she realized he was just a sadistic bastard. A soft moan escaped her lips as he began slowly rubbing circles on her clit. An action he has never done in the past.

He smirked at her reaction and she saw. Pulled from the brief haze, she jerked her foot and attempted to kick him again. This time she got him on his side. Immediately his gaze narrowed. He flipped her around and fully pushed himself into her.

Kagome lurched forward with every hard thrust but Sesshoumaru's hands on her hips always brought her back. She screamed and she cried and she cursed him even after her voice went hoarse. She wondered how it could still hurt so much when he's already raped her so much. She could feel her knees bleeding from the ground beneath her. But despite the pain and even though she hated this, she could feel her insides start to coil and crave what he was doing to her. She always hated it when she felt her orgasm start to build. In some twisted way she felt like he won in some way.

Sesshoumaru gripped her hair and pulled her up so she was sitting on only her knees. He snaked a hand around and squeezed her breast. He relished in the fact that her screams and protests always turned to moans. He could feel her wetness sliding down from her. Regardless of what Kagome said, humans were most certainly predictable. He could predict that she would always say no, could predict that she would cum on his cock until she cried, and he could predict that after this she would tell him where Tessaiga was.

He felt the small tremors throughout her entire body and he felt her hot core tighten around him. He let go of her and she went back to resting her hands. He pounded into her small body for several minutes more before he came and when he did, he pushed her off of him.

"Are you sure you will not tell me the location of Tessaiga?" He cleaned himself and started to re-dress.

Kagome pushed herself up and leaned back against the wall. Like always she placed her legs to her chest and he could see his cum slide out of her. "Don't be stupid," her breathing was labored and her voice still hoarse. "Why would I tell you after you raped me? If I were to tell you at all the smart thing would be to do it before."

"Perhaps the taijiya will assist me then?"

"What?" Kagome's voice betrayed her fear. "She wouldn't know where it's at."

"I am aware," he was tying his obi with his eyes on Kagome. "However, perhaps I could inspire her to inspire you?"

With his demonic speed he went over to kneel next to Kagome. He wrapped his hand around her throat tightly and instinctually Kagome's hands went to his to try to pull them off. "Tell me, ningen, do I have to kill the taijiya or her new baby before you tell me?"

"Won't you kill them anyways," her voice was barely above a whisper.

He loosened his grip. "That remains to be seen. Tell me and they may survive. Don't and I guarantee you I kill them the moment I leave this place."

Kagome closed her acts in a desperate act to escape momentarily. She remained quiet as she thought of what she would do. She warred between telling him and calling his bluff. Though she did not think that Sesshoumaru was much of a liar. Cruel sadistic bastard, sure. But a liar? She wasn't too sure.

She turned her head to the side as much as his grip allowed. "There's a kitsune village west of here. I hid the sword underneath the boulder that rests outside of their borders," she turned to him. "Will you kill me now? Then at least I won't have to know about your blood bath."

He released her and smirked. "If it is where you say, I will spare you," he brushed his thumb against one of her nipples. "You have pleasured me much with this body. It is almost a shame to let you go since your body is becoming accustomed to mine."


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome woke up, she woke up laying on a futon. There was a brazier that lit the room and she could see a small armoire and a vanity against the wall. Slowly she sat up and wondered what she was doing there. She also noticed the room didn't have a window or she'd jump out of it. She heard the door slide open and immediately turned to see Sesshoumaru walk in. She pulled the blanket up over her chest.

"You will be pleased to hear that my father's fang was where you said," he sat on the bottom of her futon.

"You should let me go then," she stated.

"I have allowed you to leave your cell with your life. I have also allowed you the honor of a choice. My whore or my willing consort. You should keep in mind that consorts get treated better."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Anyone willing to sleep with a depraved bastard like you is already a whore. And I would rather die by your hand than be fucked by you."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and roughly grabbed her face. "You should watch how speak to me. You've been hanging around half breed filth for too long."

She didn't know what her thought process was but then again, she never did when she went to attack him. But somehow, she found herself pulling his hair with one hand and she was able to land a punch with her other. She also knew that it hurt her a lot more than it hurt him.

In response, Sesshoumaru pulled her by her hair making her scream. He slapped her on her face and Kagome could taster her blood in her mouth. "If I have to beat the sense and respect into you, I will do so. You will be wise to not wish for such however."

Tears blurred her vision and her hands with trying to pull his from her hair. Inadvertently she was completely exposing herself to him. "Get off of me you sick bastard! Either kill me or let me go!"

He pulled her inches away from his face. "Consort or whore. Those are your choices. Death and freedom are not."

"Then I'd rather be a whore," she told him with as much venom as she could muster.

"So be it," he threw her to the ground and began to undress. "Whore it is."

* * *

Sesshoumaru left Kagome sleeping on the ground. He walked through the halls of his fortress wondering what he should do with his human. Obviously he would have to assign her a mentor of sorts. Then she could quickly learn youkai customs and adapt accordingly. He would also have to have appropriate attire made for her. Really, he considered, Kagome was like a newly acquired pet. He would feed her, clothe her, and play with her. He'd have preferred that she chose to be one of his courtesans but alas she was a stubborn one. She would tire of being a cheap whore soon enough though.

"My lord," one of his guards greeted him. "General Kentaro said to confirm the new schedule concerning the human."

"One guard at her door at all times should suffice for now. Have Captain Jiro take night shift. He will be the one to escort her to and from my rooms. Also tell the current guard to escort her to the hot springs. I want her properly bathed and clothed before nightfall."

"Yes, my lord," the guard said and then left.

Sesshoumaru went in search of Yuri. She was the only one he could trust to do the job properly and he wanted Kagome educated on the youkai customs immediately. He found her in his private garden feeding the koi fish. She turned and bowed to him.

"My lord," she greeted, prettily. "What brings you to the gardens today?"

"I have acquired a pet of sorts. I need you educate her on being a proper lady and courtesan."

"Oh," she said with an arched brow. "How interesting. Does my lord not find his current harem satisfactory? I hear this pet is a human."

"You jump to conclusions," he replied, evenly. "I am merely intrigued by her."

Yuri smiled, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Merely," she repeated and Sesshoumaru could tell she was entertained. "Okay, my lord, I shall educate her. On what though? Just proper etiquette or youkai customs in its entirety?"

"I will leave that to your judgment," Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly to signal his leave.

Sesshoumaru was several feet away when Yuri spoke again. "Oh my lord," she called in a voice no louder than before. "How fascinating it is that you resemble your father in the most interesting of ways."

He paused in his steps for a moment and even turned his head a fraction. However, after that brief moment he continued on.

"How interesting indeed," Yuri said to herself, fully entertained by the new developments in Sesshoumaru's court.

* * *

Kagome was taken to an enclosed hot spring by a guard. She was given a yukata to wear which she was grateful for. If she had to walk around naked she really would have to kill herself. The guard pointed her through the entrance and made it more than clear that he would be right outside waiting and that there was only one entrance.

Leaving her yukata on a nearby rock she stepped into the bad and damn near moaned at how wonderful the water felt. She started to scrub her skin free of any evidence that Sesshoumaru had touched her. She went into a sort of a trance and thought that she could stay in the water forever.

"Ah ningen," Kagome turned to see another youkai walk in. "I have been searching for you."

Kagome didn't say anything. She merely took in the new unwanted visitor. She was average height and had dark green hair and emerald green eyes. Much to Kagome's surprise, she started undressing. She was petite but still had a nice attractive curve to her body.

"My name is Yuri," she stepped into the hot spring and Kagome scooted over to the other side. "Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that I ease you into youkai society by helping you learn our customs."

Kagome scowled and turned her head. She wouldn't listen to a single thing Yuri said.

"I thought you might want a friend though," Yuri commented, rubbing oils on her arms. "I imagine you might be lonely."

"If you were a friend of mine you would help me escape," Kagome said, turning to look at her.

Yuri merely gave her a patronizing smile. "You push too far. Regardless, you have no choice but to listen to my instruction. But if you'd like, I will listen to you as well. As a friend."

"I wondered if all you full-blood youkai were duller than a sack of rocks. I thought it was just Sesshoumaru but clearly I was wrong. It really is all of you. I would never want to be friends with you."

Yuri smiled. She had laid the offer and she knew that Kagome would take it eventually. Admittedly, Yuri had selfish reasons for offering her friendship. She wanted to know more about the human that captured lord Sesshoumaru's attention. She wanted to know what made her tick. And she wanted to ask her questions about things she's heard. But for now, she'll bide her time. Eventually, the human would cave and accept her offer of friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

If nothing else, Kagome had spirit.

Sesshoumaru went back and forth from wanting to break that spirit or allow it. He got word that this morning she took the chair from her vanity and attacked her guard with it when he slid her door open. Last night she continued to attempt to fight him. And just a few moments ago he heard that she threw a bowl of water at Yuri. Something had to be done about it. He didn't necessarily want to hurt her. Would he? Yes, but that didn't mean he wanted to. It was just how things were. Stronger beings asserted their dominance. It was all about power and control. Especially since she was still technically a prisoner.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his meetings chamber when one of his generals came in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he greeted.

"Daiki, I believe you were supposed to be patrolling the lands."

"I was," he took a seat. "I was confronted by the leader of the eastern wolf tribe, Kouga. He informed me that he heard a rumor that you took his woman. He demanded that you either deny these allegations or hand her over. He is willing to begin a war."

"Kouga," he let the name roll off his tongue. "I believe he mated Choro's granddaughter."

"That is correct, my lord. They also have two pups."

"Interesting. The wolf would bring shame and dishonor to himself, his mate, pups, and both their tribes? Foolish wolf. Take two others with you and send them a response. I will not be releasing Kagome and if it is a war they want then so be it."

"You would truly war over this human?" Daiki was truly astonished at this.

"No, and neither would the wolf. Call him on his bluff."

"Yes, my lord," Daiki bowed and turned and left.

* * *

Kagome was on the floor with only a blanket. Sesshoumaru decided to remove all her belongings after she attacked that guard and even her clothing as well. She only had the one blanket. And when she would go to bathe she only had her towel to wrap herself with. Currently, she was imagining strangling Sesshoumaru with strips of her blanket.

Sesshoumaru came in and Kagome sat up, holding her blanket to her.

"Uncover yourself," he told her as he slipped his footwear off.

"I truly wonder how stupid you are Sesshoumaru," Kagome still had the bruises and scratches from all their previous encounters but she didn't let that stop her.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was growing tired of her behavior. Quickly, he went over and pulled her up by her hair, making her stand. This made Kagome let go of the blanket and hold onto his hand.

"Tell me whore, do you like pain?"

If looks could kill, Sesshoumaru would have died a hundred deaths. Kagome glared at him and he could feel her hatred radiate. "Go to hell!"

Sesshoumaru literally threw her down to the ground. He divested himself of his clothing and sat on his knees. Kagome attempted to scurry away but he pulled her back and lifted her hips to better align himself to her already wet opening.

He scoffed. "You attempt to run but your body already craves my touch. Are you truly the victim here?"

He fully sheathed himself with one thrust. Kagome gasped and he saw her wince. He knew he still hurt her. She shouldn't be in pain from just this. But she always tensed and fought him. Even know she was attempting to get away from his grasp. His claws would dig into her hips and she would still attempt to scoot back away from him. Shifting, he pulled her up to where she was sitting on him. He moved her body with one hand and pulled her hair back with the other. He buried his head into his neck and inhaled.

Then without warning, hit bit down to her clavicle. Kagome screamed and she thrashed. And every time she tried to escape he would bite harder. Her blood was sliding down her chest and her tears were sliding down her face. He continued to thrust into her body and when she finally learned to stop thrashing about, he slowly slid his fangs out of her and licked at the wound.

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and when he released her neck she rested her head on his shoulder as well. Her moans were shaky and he could feel the light sheen of sweat that covered her body. He gripped her hips harder and started moving her faster feeling that they were both close to release. When she came she cried. He always wondered if it was because of shame or because she was overwhelmed. He thought to ask but didn't think she would answer. When she was completely filled with his cum, he loosened his grip and Kagome slid off.

She didn't look at him or insult him like she usually did. She simply took the blanket and laid down. There was no reason to say anything and she was tired. It felt like he was killing her and something like that was tiring. She was shaking slightly and Sesshoumaru saw this and thought to comment on it but decided against it. So he dressed and left her.

Not even five minutes after Sesshoumaru left, did Yuri walk in with a bowl of water and wash cloth. She sniffed a few times and then frowned. She sat down and set the bowl next to her.

"You must have really upset Lord Sesshoumaru for him to punish you in that way," she was dipping the washcloth into the water basin and ringing it out. "Sit up for me."

Kagome did so, keeping the blanket to her chest. "You say that like he's never hurt me before."

"Perhaps," she lightly dabbed the washcloth against her wound and the surrounding are. "But this bite is reserved for only two occasions. One of them being considered a severe punishment."

Kagome winced as she cleaned her wound.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has informed me that he does not wish for you to leave this room under any circumstance. So this bowl of oils and water will have to suffice in cleaning you properly."

She nodded.

Yuri requested for her to lay back so she could clean her more intimate areas. Kagome thought this was weird but she assumed youkai didn't find these things weird. She considered throwing the bowl at her or kicking her but went ahead and complied. Thankfully she was quick and efficient and Kagome was able to sit back up quickly.

"What is the second reason for the biting?"

Yuri smiled. This was how friendships started after all. "When mating, a bite like this is made. I hear it is more painful though since there is also a sudden influx of the males youkai."

"Why would anyone get mated if it hurts so much?"

Yuri shrugged. "Oh why does anyone bind themselves to another for all eternity? Mated youkai are usually said to be the happiest beings in the world."

"Will Sesshoumaru be mated soon?" Kagome knew she was being nosy but she couldn't help but be curious.

Yuri shook her head. "Once Inuyoukai mate, they mate for life. They never take another. Lord Sesshoumaru enjoys having fun far too much to search for a mate. Though eventually he will."

"Now can I be so bold as to request that you answer a question of mine?" Yuri asked.

Kagome thought for a moment before giving a short nod.

"Did you love Inuyasha as much as I've heard?"

Kagome's brows furrowed a smidge as she considered the question. "I don't know. I loved him an inordinate amount. But not in the way I think you mean."

"And what way is that?"

"I suppose," she started slowly. "In the beginning, I had dreams of being more. But Inuyasha loved someone else and I loved him enough to let him. I loved him the same way I loved Miroku, and Sango, and Shippo. Like family. It's ineffable."

Yuri watched as several emotions flashed through the ningen's eyes. "We should continue with your lessons."

Kagome nodded and actually felt thankful for the change of topic.

Yuri lightly brought the back of her fingers to Kagome's neck. "Taiyoukai's like Lord Sesshoumaru expect submission. And for youkai, baring one's neck is the ultimate sign of this. When he is cross or when you are being intimate you should tilt your head back and present yourself in this way," Yuri told her and demonstrated by tilting her head back and exposing the inside of her neck.

Kagome looked at her with a deadpan expression. "I would literally rather die than do that."

"I imagine our lord pulls your head back anyway. Why not do so willingly and save yourself any discomfort."

"He is not my lord and the pain reminds me how much I hate him."

Yuri chuckled lightly. "I do look forward to see how long this lasts. Honestly, I'm surprised you've come this far without caving in. I imagine if you let him, Lord Sesshoumaru would treat you very well. Just attempt to do as I've instructed," she asked nicely.

"I cant imagine Sesshoumaru – the bastard who imprisoned me for months, whipped me, rapes me, and continuously tortures me – treating me well on any level."

Yuri frowned. "You should really address him by title and refrain from saying such rude things."

"Fine," Kagome acquiesced. "When you are around, I will address him as Lord Sesshoumaru. But that bastard is still no lord of mine."

Yuri smiled. "That is all I can ask for. Thank you friend."

Kagome frowned. She supposed she did befriend Yuri. She had every attention of doing the exact opposite. She wondered if it was because she subconsciously craved positive attention. Or maybe it was some weird form of Stockholm's. Either way, she didn't like it.


End file.
